


Pretty Bird

by MachineryField



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Naoki meets a pretty bird, it's all downhill from there





	Pretty Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This will prolly be about... ehhhhh... 3 chapters
> 
> Also happy anniversary to SMTif, have crossover ship

“You know, Demifiend…” Pixie sat upon his shoulder with a huff. “There’s some rumors going around about some big shot demon and I dunno what to think!”

“Oh?” He rose an eyebrow, looking to her. “What kinda rumors?”

“Apparently he’s holed himself up for  _ years _ and no one has seen him. Kinda a trouble because he’s good at fixing up relationships and stuff.” She rolled her eyes. “People are saying that maybe if some other demon wooed him, he’d stop hiding away and actually do stuff!”

“Oh yeah?” He rubbed his chin. “What’s he look like. I have some time to kill.”

“Some Jack Frosts over there know.” She pointed and he started right off in that direction. “Said something about a bet, too.”

Now that? That got him excited.

“Hey!” He put his hands on his hips, a grin on his lips. “What’s this about a bet?”

“Oh-ho!” One Jack Frost jumped. “It’s the Dem-hee-fiend! We were just talking about Amon, hee-ho!”

“Making bets on if somebod-hee would be able to woo him, ho!” Another nodded. 

“And has anyone succeeded?”

“No-ho…” They shook their heads. “No one’s even found him, hee ho!”

“Do you have a bad picture or something?”

“Of course we do, ho!” The first Jack Frost held up an image. This Amon guy seemed to be a demon more on the monstrous-end of the humanoid-monster scale Demifiend had in his head. A mixture of an owl and snake, or something? With dark green feathers covering the entire body, including the human-ish arms…

He looked like a dumb bird. No one that’d be that hard to get cozy with. “Where was he last seen? I wanna take a shot at this bet.”

The Jack Frosts got excited. “Hee’s last been seen in the Nomoses, ho! You can ask Lucifer how to get there!”

He grinned. “Sounds good, I’ll see you guys when I’ve wooed the bird, then.”

\--

He looked everywhere and there was  _ no  _ signs of Amon. Had the Jack Frosts sent him on a wild goose chase? Oh, if they had, he would have some words for them.

“Hee-hey! Let me see the picture!” Heeho pulled the image from his hands. “Wait, this isn’t Amon, ho!”

“It isn’t?” Oh, that was it. Those little gremlins were dead meat!

“Well, he used to look like this, ho…” He hummed. “But now he looks different! I can take you to him, ho!”

“Then take me!” He was going to woo Amon even if he looked different, dammit! Though maybe he should prepare for something ugly…

He started putting thoughts in his head of the nastiest conglomeration of demon parts he could. Pushing himself to make it even worse as they walked along. He nearly wretched at one point, but now he was prepared. No way would Amon catch the Demifiend off guard--

“Heeho? Is that you?”

As soon as he laid his eyes on Amon, he was caught off guard.

Ugly he was not. He’d launched himself right towards the humanoid side of the humanoid-monster scale, in fact. Dark green feathers still covered part of his body, but only one half (and the area where genitals would sit, he noted with amusement). The other was covered in human skin, though the red was an unnatural color… Even years of living amongst demons he could tell that.

His shoulder and leg, uncovered by the feathers, were twisted and painful looking, but… His face was nice. Really nice. Two sets of stern eyes, a cute nose, and lips pulled down into a confused frown.

It’d be cool to see Amon smile, Demifiend caught himself thinking. Really cool.

Shaking the thoughts away, he followed as Heeho threw himself at Amon. “It is, hee ho! I’m so much stronger now!”

“Good for you…” He pat the demon’s back. “You--”

“Do you think Tama-hee would be proud of me?”

Demifiend watched as something akin to pain crossed Amon’s face and he pushed Heeho away. “Yeah… Sure… Who’s that?”

Looks like someone wanted to change the conversation. “I’m the Demifiend, but you can drop the the if you want to… You’re Amon, right?”

“Amon, Akira…” He shrugged and Demifiend felt strange. “Whatever works.”

“...You have two names?”

Amon blinked slowly at him. “Yes. Is there a problem with that?”

“No, no…” Demifiend shook his head before staring Amon down. “That’s just… not normal.”

“Are you gonna tell me I’m Devilman next?” Amon snorted, shaking his head. “I’ve heard it all, so save it for someone who cares.”

Wow.  _ Wow. _ This guy was pretty damn cocky, wasn’t he? The Demifiend almost wanted to teach him a lesson… But no. There was a bet, and he was going to win no matter the cost.

“No need to be so harsh, Amon.” He would ignore that other name, Akira. It would make this easier. “I just wanna get to know you.”

Amon gave him a look. “I don’t make friends with people like you.”

Fucking hell...


End file.
